


Daddies

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Syed hold their baby girl for the first time. Future!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies

Christian was full-out crying, tears dripping down his face and nose turned all red. Syed knew he wasn't faring much better, since his vision had gone all squiggly with moisture. 

“Mr. Clarke, Mr. Masood?” Syed wrapped a hand around Christian's arm, feeling his husband trembling beneath his fingers. The social worker stepped forward, smile on her face and small, pink bundle in her arms. “The paperwork's all done. Little Nadia is ready to go home with her daddies.”

A sob escaped Christian as the social work carefully passed the baby girl – their  _daughter_ – into his arms. Syed almost took the baby from Christian, for fear he was trembling so hard that he might drop her. But Christian clung resolutely to the little bundle, even as tears tracked down his cheeks. “Hey there,” Christian whispered, the latter word cut off by another sob. 

Syed pressed himself closer, one arm wrapped around Christian and the other reaching for their little girl, fiddling with her perfect little fingers. She had  _fingernails_ . Syed supposed he should have noticed this when Tamwar was born, or Kamil, but somehow every little detail just seemed so much more significant now that it was his own child. He gasped as Nadia grabbed his finger, tiny little insistent grip holding him securely in place. Christian half-laughed, half-sobbed along with him.

“As-Salamu Alaykum, Nadia.” Syed sniffed, choking on the third syllable of his daughter's name. If wasn't crying before, he was certainly now. He turned into Christian, half-burying his face in his shoulder while keeping one eye on their baby girl. She yawned. Christian and Syed managed a fit of broken, sobbing giggles in response. 

“She's beautiful.” Christian's sounded absolutely wrecked as he spoke, as if he had just given birth to the baby girl himself. Syed understood, somehow: he felt the same way. 

“She is,” Syed agreed, at a loss for anything else to say. Nadia yawned again, eyes drifting closed as she slowly fell asleep in Christian's secure embrace. Syed felt his heart swell at the sight. This little girl was _theirs_. She was their daughter, and she'd be their daughter forever. She'd grow up, and go to primary school, and Christian would take her back-to-school shopping for new shoes and pretty dresses. And when she was teenager she'd fight with Christian and Syed over boys (or girls). Syed would be the strict dad, while she'd think she had Christian wrapped around her little finger. And she would, but she'd have Syed, too: he'd just try harder not to show it. She'd have a brilliant career as a lawyer or doctor or business woman, and then maybe she'd get married, have kids of her own, and provide Christian and Syed with a swarm of little grandchildren. But most of all, she'd be _theirs_. Their little girl. Forever.

Syed felt Christian turn to him, press his lips to Syed's hair. Turning up into him, Syed kissed Christian properly, lips salty with the taste of tears. When the kiss ended they didn't break apart, instead standing with their foreheads pressed together as they quietly composed themselves. “I love you,” Syed whispered. 

Christian rewarded him with a peck on his nose for that, sighing softly as he whispered the endearment back. “And I love our little girl,” Christian continued. “Already. So much.”

“Me too.” Syed turned away from Christian to gaze down at her, marveling at all her miniature perfection. “I'll always love her,” Syed said, voice full of wonder. Because he knew, in that moment, that he would: always love her. 

 


End file.
